Fervious
Fervious is a feudal world in the Drusus Marches of the Calixis Sector. A truly marginalized world accessed only by turbulent warp routes, Fervious has long suffered in its isolation from the wider sector. Once a developed civilization with a sizable population, some say its masters offended the Cult Mechanicus who cursed them and turned their backs on Fervious, dooming it to suffer without the Omnissiah’s blessings. Whatever the truth of this tale, the centuries have seen the world rapidly decay and turn inward, and now the bulk of what remains of its people live out a barbaric existence in one vast sprawling shanty city amid the ruins of better days. Fervious’s regression has spawned a very violent culture that relies on ritual murder to gain wealth and status. It is a world where life is cheap, brutality commonplace and death cults and doomsday prophets are rife. Fervious is governed largely by sanguinary cults and sacrificial societies. The planet is known to be home to a deadly species of serpent, whose venom is harvested by the local population. 'Unique Equipment' Chain-Sticks Class: Exotic (Chain-Sticks) Chain-sticks are made from two batons, linked together by a length of tough sinew. Variations on this design, especially on other more advanced worlds, feature a tough chain and steel construction. On Fervious, the ends of the batons are coated with venom harvested from the deadly Fervious serpent. Consequently, a wielder must be skilled to avoid poisoning himself while trying to strike his enemy. Exotic, 1d10+1(+SB), I, PEN 0, Fast, Primitive, Toxic, WT 1kg, Cost 30, Scarce Long-Sabre Class: Melee (Primitive) The Fervious long-sabre is a long, curved sword requiring two hands to wield. It is sharper than many other swords since the metal of Fervious is a very stubborn and hard material, folded many times to create a razor-sharp edge. Only weapons with power fields or monofilament blades can hope to surpass a long-sabre’s fine edge. Long-sabres are wielded by nobles of Fervious, but can also be found among the many death cults of that world. Fervious’s society is very bloodthirsty, founded on ritual murder as a means to gain status and wealth. Thus all nobles are usually armed with these weapons to ward off assassins and other would-be usurpers. Melee, 1d10+2(+SB), R, PEN 2, Balanced, Primitive, WT 3kg, Cost 70, Very Rare Banded Armour The banded armour of Fervious is made from layers of tough, laminated strips of hide, bonded or sewn to cushioned leather. The armor has been developed to stop the razorsharp Fervious long-sabres. The banded armor is also highly effective against primitive ranged weapons, but struggles against more advanced technology. Normally, the suits are worn by warriors and nobles who constantly fear for their lives due to Fervious’s callous culture---where murder is an accepted form of dispatching rivals. Arms, Body, Legs, AP 3, WT 12kg, Cost 50, Rare Caltrops The caltrop is a small, four-pointed spike, left on the ground for intended targets to step upon. Fervious caltrops are often coated in the venom of the feared Fervious serpent. Should the target step on the caltrops, they face a prolonged and agonizing death unless anti-venom is nearby. Caltrops are sold in quantities enough to blanket a two meter by two meter area. Anyone walking on Fervious caltrops without at least 1 Armor Point on their feet counts as being hit by a weapon with the Toxic special quality. In addition, those walking across caltrops must succeed on a Difficult (–10) Agility Test. A success halves movement, while a failed Test quarters movement. The reduced speed lasts until the victim receives medical treatment. Cost 6, WT 0.1kg, Rare Powder Bombs Created by the death cults of Fervious, an ignited powder bomb unleashes a white powder throughout a 30-metre radius. The powder reduces visibility and the pollens used to make the powder are toxic to humans. Inhaling the powder is rarely lethal. However, it will inflame the eyes, nose and throat, and induces serious nausea, all of which takes a good few hours to clear. The cloud of powder disperses at a rate appropriate to the environmental conditions. A strong wind clears the area in 1 Round. Indoors, the powder settles after 2d10 Rounds. Powder bombs are Thrown weapons with a Range of 10m and have the Smoke quality. Those caught within the blast must Test Toughness or gain one level of Fatigue. Cost 17, WT 1.5kg, Uncommon Styger Milk The Styger is a beast of burden found on Fervious. Shortly after a Styger gives birth to a whelp, it produces a viscous fluid on which its young feeds. So thick is this vile substance that when a human consumes it, the milk coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Fervious have found that the milk engenders resilience to poisons and toxins. The Styger milk is so effective at neutralizing toxins that all Fervious’s nobles, as a matter of course, drink it before eating. This has led to substantial trade for Styger dairy farmers who, before the discovery of the milk’s benefits, were nothing more than just peasants. Now the dairy farmers have grown rich and powerful in their own right, fighting amongst themselves in the hopes of gaining a monopoly. Anyone who drinks a dose of Styger milk gains a +20 Resistance to ingested poisons. The effects of Styger milk last for 1d5 hours, however, its long-term effects can be unpleasant, and aside from degrading the user’s sense of taste, every time it is used the drinker must take a Challenging (+0) Toughness Test or suffer 1 point of permanent Toughness Damage. 1 Bottle: Cost 75, WT 0.3kg, Very Rare Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets Category:Drusus Marches Category:Feudal Worlds